


Really?

by SuchBooshut



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fuck-Buddies, No actual relationships - Freeform, Talking in a Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchBooshut/pseuds/SuchBooshut
Summary: Kate and Abby are sat in a bar and having a little girl talk.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo/Caitlin Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Really?

"Honestly?" Abby narrowed her eyes a little, taking all of her friend in. The slight shifting in her seat after Abby had asked originally had given her away. Abby might not be an investigator but she knew when someone was lying to her. Keeping her smile playful she leaned forward and pinned Kate with her gaze. "You have never been sat across the bullpen one day, bored and sick of the endless mounds of paperwork. You zone out a little but can still hear everyone talking and there is just a twinge. A little spark of an idea?" Leaning back into her seat at the booth she smiled as Kate blushed beat red even in the darkened room of the bar. "Yeah sure."

"Ok so maybe once. But I swear if you tell him..." Kate trailed off, she didn't really have a threat she could level against Abby, plus she knew that girl talk was like Vegas. What they talked about was rarely shared outside the circle and only under emergency circumstances. Plus Abby could get rid of a body and leave no forensic evidence so there was that.

"So?" Abby took a sip of her drink, eyebrow raised in question.

"So what?" Kate asked, aware she was being juvenile, but she really didn't want to discuss the details of that particular fantasy. It had been a one off that occasionally cropped up when she was bored or horny. It didn't mean anything, he was an attractive man and she worked with him. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Oh come on. I will tell you a secret if you tell me what you daydreamed about." Abby bargained, sloshing her drink a little as she waved it in Kate's direction.

Kate visibly took stock, Abby was clearly tipsy. She had quite a tolerance for alcohol but they had arrived a little after six and it was now a quarter to ten. They had gone through a whole host of menu favourites in that time. Figuring it was safe, she launched it her story.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_She followed Tony into the director's office, she was pissed off and he knew it. Gibbs followed behind them. The sting had gone smoothly but at the end Kate had fumbled a piece of information. In the end it was inconsequential but it could have cost them the investigation. If the suspect had been smarter he could've used her slip to get out of custody and be gone before they could get an official arrest warrant. It had turned out fine in the end but the Director had got wind and now they were in for a talking to._

_Director Morrow flipped. Stalking across the room in an agitated pace as she was forced to explain her fuck up. Tony was still smirking at her from the other side of the table and she really wanted to get up and slap him. Gibbs growled out some assurances that she wouldn't do it again and after some narrowed eyes and glares they were released back to the bullpen. Kate hadn't hesitated, storming back to her desk and trying and failing not to take it out on her keyboard._

_"As my SFA Tony, it is your job to make sure Kate knows where she went wrong. Decide on a punishment." Gibbs words registered and suddenly she was more indignant than before. Pissed because she had messed up, pissed that she was getting Tony a telling off too and pissed because he was going to lord this over her for years._

_Standing from her desk she made to plead with Gibbs but the older man didn't want to hear it. Glaring at her before marching out of the room. Tony turned back to his desk and began packing up to go home. He hadn't said a word yet and it was killing her, clicking her machine off quickly and grabbing her bag she followed him. Making it to the elevator before the doors could close she waited until it moved to press the emergency switch. The box juddered to a halt and she turned to the insufferable man next to her._

_"Just get it over with would you?" she threw her hands up in the air after dropping her bag. Leaning back against the other side of the metal rail he smirked at her, his suit in place except his tie and his buttons undone. Just enough. His smile widened and she lost it. "Apart from the fact you are SFA, you are no more trained than I am. Why do you get to decide how I am punished for a mistake any of us could have made." her mouth was running away with her. "I already know you are going to come up with something demeaning, degrading, probably perverted."_

_Tony didn't moved, his arms were still crossed over his chest. The tension in his biceps the only tell that her words might have got to him. As her words washed over him she watched his face change, the smile the same but his eyes lit up at her words like she had just given him permission._

_"Would you like that huh?" he always could read her and maybe her lack of a bed mate recently had coloured her words a little, her tone less biting and more sultry. He had noticed of course, a born operator in reading those around him. Turning away so he couldn't see how the deep growl in his tone had affected her, she moved to flip the switch. End the conversation. Except that was another tell and before she could he had her hands pinned loosely, pressing her against the cool metal behind her. "You want me to punish you Kate?"_

_Physically Tony was just like his personality, larger than life and she could feel almost all of him even through the inch of space he left between them. The only physical connection was at her wrists, his big hands wrapped around her gently. Wriggling a little in his hold she could tell he was only playing with her, his body held just so. Enough that she was held but if she wanted out she could, he knew she could get in any number of moves right now and render him groaning on the ground. It wasn't enough, she could feel her breathing pick up but couldn't stop. Pushing against the hold as she arched just enough to feel all that compact muscle he kept hidden under his suit, his eyes darkened when he realised she was changing the game. Unable to meet his eyes she allowed herself to take him in, his face a mixture of confusion and mischief. She watched his tongue flick out to moisten his lower lip before he ducked his head, he didn't even pretend he was going to kiss her, just tucked his head into her neck and whispered._

_"You want me to spank you for being a bad girl?" he had to use those words, say it exactly like that. He knew what he was doing to her and she couldn't breathe. Wiggling harder she made a decision, he let go instantly and moved a step back. Before he could retreat too far she flipped her body to press her flaming cheek into the metal hoping it would help. Taking a deep breath she heard him do the same, knew he would be readying himself to apologise but she didn't want that. Pushing her ass out she made eye contact with him, presenting herself to him. He didn't hesitate, raising one hand and spanking her hard over and over again until she was begging for him, for anything. Everything._

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Then we fuck." Kate finished, suddenly a little self conscious. Silently apologising to the saints above for her crudeness and willing her blush to subside.

"And?" Abby waved her hand in the motion for more, enthralled by the story and a little pink cheeked herself.

"And what. We fuck, usually he picks me up and it's against the wall. But that's enough Abby, we shouldn't have even talked about this." Anxiety rose in her quickly, aware she had revealed a little too much about herself. Her and Abby were close, almost like sisters but she had never and would never reveal so much to Rachel never mind anyone else. Taking a big gulp of her drink she ignored her friend who fanned herself with her hand.

"Kate, please. Do you realise who you are talking to?" Abby pursed her lips and glared playfully. "I have spanking fantasies all the time but they are usually about Gibbs."

" ** _GIBBS!_** " the word erupted from her without sensor. Flicking her head from side to side to check their surroundings she zeroed in on the lab tech. "Gibbs?" she hissed quietly.

"Oh yeah. That man has Daddy written all. over. him." Abby sighed a little dreamily before shaking her head, presumably to clear her errant thoughts. "I once asked him why he never smacks me on the head and he said if he ever smacked me, it wouldn't be on the head. If I didn't have reflexes like a cat I think I would have bent over right there." waggling her eyebrows at Kate broke the tension and both women laughed.

"Honestly I don't understand it. I have never let a man." the sentence ended there, unable to voice the word again.

"Spank you?" Abby finished for her with a grin. Kate chuckled a little despite the teasing.

"Yeah."

"Well you should. Tony has big hands."

"I know." That set them both off again. Loud cackles that drew looks from others in the dark bar. Maybe they had drunk more than Kate had thought, but it was refreshing to have a night of fun so she let herself laugh loudly.

"So what's the secret?" she asked, once the pair had calmed down enough not to snicker all over again with one look. Abby regarded her a little, clearly deciding whether she could trust her.

"You can't tell anyone." Kate nodded, but Abby continued. "No seriously, you can't even hint at it whilst joking with Tony because Gibbs will know and he will be so mad."

"I swear I won't say a word." Kate was intrigued now, what could Tony have possibly done that would result in Gibbs being pissed. Leaning closer to her friend across the table she watched Abby mirror her. "You won't tell anyone about my fantasies so I will keep this secret for you."

"Me and Tony... used to be fuck-buddies."

Kate sat back once the words registered in her head. Blinking slightly she didn't know how to react. Tony was her friend as much as Abby was and even though she might have the occasional dirty thought about the man she had never seriously entertained the thought. Abby looked thoughtful and a little worried, Kate realised she was waiting for a reaction.

"Was it good? Used to be? I have so many questions." Kate laughed, waving her had at a passing waitress who nodded as she waved over their drinks to indicate they wanted the same again. The perks of going to upscale places.

"Tony is so charming with women and after having sex with him I can understand why so many women fall into bed with him." Kate nodded her partial agreement with a sort of nod, Abby smiled indulgently at her. "When we first met he hadn't been working here long and Gibbs was riding him pretty hard. One day he comes wandering into my lab with boxes stacked so high I can barely see him, just this mop of dark hair and a partial forehead. When I pulled the top box away to help I saw those eyes and I swear I didn't know what to say to the man. His hair was black."

"Black?" Kate interrupted, taking the empty glass from Abby and passing it to the waitress to bus.

"I found out later he wasn't long off an undercover Op with the mafia." The waitress hesitated then but with a pointed look from Kate she moved away. "Anyway he puts the boxes down and tells me all about this case he and Gibbs had been called to. Tells me there is crime scene photos in the camera and he is ready when I am to set up a recreation downstairs. The case is complicated and blah blah blah. I had never met this man, he is throwing Gibbs name around so I know he works with him but otherwise." she shrugs her shoulders and Kate nods because she gets it. Abby doesn't like change.

"So what did you do?"

"He explained who he was but before I can grill him Gibbs turns up and starts growling like a bear. Tony threw me a kicked puppy look and left. Over the next few months I didn't see the charming Tony that he shows everyone else because we were too busy. He had no time to put on an act with me and all I saw was this goofy puppy who just wanted someone to be friends with. That all changed when I sort of ran into him in a club, he danced with one of my friends and was talking to her at the bar. I walked up and gave her the signal." raising an eyebrow at Kate who nodded sagely. The international wing-woman signal for, 'Do I need to pretend to be your lesbian lover right now to get rid of him' was a classic and sometimes had to be deployed. Some men really couldn't take a hint and if a friend wanted rid of a man it was sometimes the only way. The really creepy ones were the worst, thinking that was the signal for a threesome. They both took drinks before Abby continued her story.

"She called me off so I just got a drink. Before I can move away however I heard them talking and I realised it was Tony. I listened in a little and I was shocked, he was telling her the truth. Well as much as he could. He was a fed, worked all the time and didn't have time to meet anyone. I asked later and she said he made sure to point out to her that what he was proposing was a night of sex and nothing else. No false promises to call and no bullshit. I thought it was refreshing and so did she. After she told me she had so many orgasms she had lost count I couldn't help but be curious." Kate raised a sceptical eyebrow causing Abby to throw her head back and laugh.

"Seriously I didn't think so either." Abby reassured her friend as soon as she got her breathe back. "So I propositioned him. He was wary, he had just started with Gibbs and he was loving his new job. Didn't want to jeopardise anything. "

"I know how that goes." Kate wrinkled her nose a little, she really wouldn't be sleeping with a co-worker again.

"So I told him, I didn't want anything except an orgasm and if he couldn't do that much then there would be a problem and within seconds he had this grin on his face that almost dropped my panties right then and there. I had never been on the receiving end of his charm before, and I almost melted after spending ten minutes with him. We went over everything and arranged a night for me to go to his and well." Abby took another drink.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me more than that." Kate threw her hands up with a laugh.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The tiniest of smug smirks moulded around Abby's straw and for the first time Kate really hesitated. Did she want to know, Abby had found out and had to sleep with the man to confirm. Did she want to hear details and feel like she needed proof too.

"I can handle it, I told you I would never actually sleep with Tony." Kate sat up straighter, her tone firm even if she barely believed the words herself. She had to know.

"Okay." Abby intoned ominously. "He loves going down on a woman. I was on the bed and begging to come twenty minutes after walking through the door. He stripped me and explored me as each piece of clothing hit the floor, it was like he was mapping me. Making sure he knew every little thing there was to know about my body and using all he had found out to his advantage. I came three times before I could convince him to lay back and let me have a turn. He is big too. Not just long, but thick and I was stunned when I stripped him fully. He hides that body well and I didn't expect it either. Tony just learns you, figures out the things that will send you tipping over the edge and either keeps away from them or he plays them like the keys on a piano until you beg him to stop." Kate nodded, her blush had rose again listening to Abby's words but she couldn't fathom Tony being like that in bed. She had pegged him as the love and leave 'em type. She was right in a way but she figured that extended to the one and done type when it came to orgasms. "It was always on a weekend so we had time to get rid of any trace of each other before work and I was grateful because I needed the day to get over it."

"He is probably the best lay I have ever had. He would make me cry sometimes with how much he teased me and I loved it. In the end maybe a little too much so I did the mature thing and called it off. He agreed and he hasn’t treated me any different since, he likes sex and isn't ashamed of it. But he doesn't use it to punish the women who slept with him either. We had fun and then it was done." Abby explained further, finishing the last of her drink and motioning for Kate to do the same. Pulling her cell from her pocket she sent a quick text.

"I think I drank too much" she bemoaned before climbing from her seat and heading for the bathroom, Kate turned and watched her go. The bathroom wasn't far away but she kept an eye on the door anyway. Safety in numbers was the law of the jungle for a reason.

Abby emerged some minutes later after Kate had been left to percolate on the thought of Tony truly being the Casanova he so often pretended to be. It was a little unbelievable but Abby had no reason to lie. Shaking herself a little to be rid of the thoughts that were plaguing her now she stood. They settled the bar tab and left, standing in the cold as they both tried to wave down a cab.

"So when did it end, you never said." Kate enquired, not quite done with the topic as of yet.

"Oh well it only lasted a month or so. He is addictive." Abby explained nonchalantly like she was talking about anything else but their co-worker and friend.

"Addictive?" Kate almost bit her tongue after the word escaped, Abby eyed her as two cabs stopped one after the other.

"Orgasms hit the pleasure centre of the brain like drugs, alcohol and dare-devil stunts. They light up those areas of the brains and then it wants more after the hit has expended itself. It's why anyone gets addicted because then the rest of your brain will find justifications for why you should have it again. Feel it again. Addicts who really can't fight the feeling of lose, they keep going back until they can't say no anymore. Those nights were always satisfying, I would wake up pleasantly sore and tired. It was the feeling, the frequency and the fact I didn't have to tell him what I wanted. It got addictive." Abby explained, shrugging one shoulder but moving to climb into the second cab. Motioning Kate towards the first as she did so. It didn't make sense for them to share because they lived in separate directions.

All the way home Kate allowed herself to think about it. How her fantasies might change with the amount of new information she had. It wasn't until the cab driver cleared his throat did she realise they had stopped. It wasn't until she climbed into bed, feeling the alcohol way her down did she realise that Abby was right.

She really hadn't wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Please leave a Kudos if you liked and please comment.


End file.
